Contestshippy! DAML!
by Shuu Rox
Summary: I HATE SUMMARIES. mewrockz there's a hyphen between mew and rockz apparently copied my fanfic with the different ending. If you wanna read my entire fanfic go to my website. LOTS OF TYPOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Go! Beautifly!" May shouted out as she tossed the bright red and white Poké Ball early in the morning. The little butterfly fluttered out of the Poké Ball and started to fly toward the bright sun. May yelled, "Okay, Beautifly. Show me your Silver Wind!" It sounded like it responded with "Ok." as it started fluttering its wings furiously. A silvery and glittering Silver Wind came flying out of its wings as though the Silver Wind was trapped within it and wanted to escape. May suddenly said, "Good job Beautifly. Return." She said in those satisfying tones while Beautifly was surrounded by a red ray and was zapped into the Poké Ball. She had one of those satisfied faces as she put her Poké Ball back into her new black pack. She is getting pretty good. May was wearing a new outfit. _She looks really… cute in that outfit,_ I thought. She wore a black and turquoise bandana on her head. Instead of a red shirt, she wore a black one with turquoise stripes crossing her shirt diagonally. I tossed something that landed on her right foot. "Huh?" She gazed into the rose I had just thrown. May picked it up with her gentle hand and stared at it in suspicion. "I think I know whom this came from," she said. She started to walk down the dirt path that leads to the Pokémon Center. I started to walk down a path different from May's toward the Pokémon Center. _Oh no. The paths are joining each other!_ I thought in horror. The next thing I knew was I was walking right next to her. May was still holding the rose. She looked at me in shock and said, "Drew?"

"Yes, it's me," I replied.

"Um, Drew? I wanted to ask you something."

"Keep going."

"Well, I saw a rose land on my foot. By any chance, did you throw that?"

I felt my face grow hot and I'm pretty sure I turned bright pink. "Actually, I did," I responded in embarrassment. We kept walking until we got to the building we were headed for. We said at the same time, "Nurse Joy? Please take our Pokémon."

Nurse Joy replied, "Okay. What do you think I'm here for?"

"We also want to stay for the night," I blurted out. I didn't mean to say "we." "Okay. You have Room 166. Here are the keys," Nurse Joy said as she handed us a pair of keys.

May blushed a bright red and smiled. "Drew, do you mind if I stay with you?" she asked.

"Um, okay," I replied. We took the elevator and started to walk down the hallway full of doors with numbers on them. "Room 160… 162… 164… Ok. Room 166," I said. I opened the door with the key and walked into our room. It was painted a light blue with navy blue carpet. Two beds were in the room with a small drawer separating them. It was lit with a small lamp on the top drawer. The room had a TV and DVD player came with it placed on a TV stand. There was a small door to our left that led to the bathroom which was painted a midnight purple. It had a small toilet, a shower, a sink, a medicine cabinet, and a mirror. "Well, I guess this is it," I said as I slowly walked to a bed. "Let's get our stuff settled. I'm going to eat lunch at the cafeteria. Do you want to come?"

May quickly responded with, "Sure. I'll go." We put our stuff aside and I threw myself onto a bed that I called mine. "Let's go eat lunch." We ate cheeseburgers. That was all that was left in the cafeteria. No lasagna was left for me to eat. The burger wasn't that bad. Or good. After lunch, May and I picked our Pokémon up from the Pokémon Center. "May? Do you want to… train for the Grand Festival with me?" I asked. I meant to ask her something else. "I could use a little practice," she responded.

"There isn't a person I know who doesn't train for the Grand Festival,"

"I meant practice with _you_."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So? Do you know what Pokémon you're using first?"

"I'll probably use Absol. He's pretty good."

"I didn't decide yet. Maybe I'll use Combusken."

We sat there for a few minutes. "Come on. Let's go train," I said, disturbing the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

May and I walked through the forest we were in earlier. "So… do you want to battle?" I asked.

"Ok, but… You're going down!"

"Yeah right."

We walked into an open field with trees surrounding the area. "Does this look like a good spot to beat you?" I teased. It's so fun to insult her. She just rolled her eyes. Wow. She didn't even yell at me. I wasn't expecting that… "Yeah, I guess," she said calmly. WHY ISN'T SHE ANGRY?! "Go, Flygon!"

"Go Skitty!" Oh wow. A Skitty. I'm so scared. "Skitty, use Blizzard!" May ordered. White snow was released from the tiny Skitty's paw. "Flygon, counter with Flamethrower." Flames were bursting out of Flygon. The Blizzard vanished and sparkles glittered everywhere. Flamethrower struck the poor little Skitty and wailed. "Skitty, get up!" May whined. Skitty struggled.

"Steel Wing."

"Assist, NOW!"

Fire Spin came rushing to Flygon.

"Now, use Sandstorm," I said.

The Sandstorm created a shield for Flygon, blocking the Fire Spin. May gritted her teeth. "Assist again!"

This time, it was Sky Uppercut. The pink kitten went through the Sandstorm and Flygon was hit. Ouch. "Alright!" May shouted praising her Pokémon, with a grin on her face. Flygon fell to the ground. "Flygon, get up and use Steel Wing," I commanded. Flygon's wing turned shiny silver as it got up on it legs and Skitty went flying across the field. Skitty whined as it flew in the air. "Skitty, hurry and pick yourself up!" May cried, worried. The pink kitten got up on its feet, and then fell. "No, Skitty!" May watched her Pokémon struggle to get up. "Flygon, use Flamethrower again," I ordered. Rings of fire were headed for May's pink kitten and May watched the flames get to Skitty in horror. "ASSIST!" May roared. Flames were making its way toward my green dragon. Fire Spin. The two attacks matched up evenly. "Drive the Flamethrower backwards!" May yelled. Instead, there was a big explosion. Black smoke filled the air. May coughed violently in the pitch-black smoke. "Flygon, return. Masquerain, use Silver Wind," I said. Flygon and Masquerain swapped places and the smoke was blown away with Silver Wind. May started to stop coughing and breathed heavily as she dropped herself onto her knees. Her head was facing the ground, and her eyes were closed. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. May glanced at me before she picked up her Skitty. The kitten laid weak in her arms, covered in black and blue bruises. She smiled as the Pokémon returned to the Poké Ball. "Good battle," May said.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Masquerain, return."

The winged Masquerain returned to its Poké Ball. May's been really nice to me now that Ash and everyone else isn't around. Wait… "May, um, where's everybody else?"

"Oh, they went to the Johtorre Region. You know, where everything there is about Pokémon battling."

"So that's why you're here in the Orrenn Region all by yourself? I came here because I thought that… Never mind."

I was about to say something private.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Also, I'm here because this place is just contests and Grand Festivals…"

Her voiced trailed away and she sighed. We walked back to the Pokémon Center, walked up the steps, and threw ourselves on a bed. "Hey May, are you going to the Rustridge Contest tomorrow? I am."

"Of course I am! I want to see who we'll be battling in the Grand Festival. It _is_ a good thing to learn about your opponents."

"And why do you think _I'm_ going?"

"Because you want to learn about other coordinators. _Duh_."

"Exactly."

We both sighed. The sun is still shining brightly from the window. "Do you want to look around town, I guess?"

"Ok. There's not much to do, anyway."

"Let's go then."

So we left the Pokémon Center room and strolled along the streets of Rustridge City. May stopped in front of a store with a ring in the display window. It had bits of flint around the edges, with one big sapphire in the middle. "It's really pretty," May said admiringly. It matched her outfit, too. "But it's really expensive…" She sighed in hopelessness. "I don't think I have the money…"

"May, let's keep going."

She took her sight off the ring and kept walking. Up ahead was the Rustridge Contest Hall. "Drew! It's the Contest Hall!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go see it," I said. We walked into the building, with portraits of Pokémon on the walls. "Wow. Look at those strong-looking Pokémon," May said as she examined the paintings. "_But_, they're not as strong as ours," May continued with a confident smile. A group of girls started running their way toward here. "Oh no, not again. May, let's get out of here," I said.

"But we didn't even get to look at the stage," May complained.

"We will, it's just _that_."

I pointed my finger to the group of girls running over to where we were. "Right," May responded. Unfortunately, it was too late. Screaming teenage girls started to surround me. Uh oh..."Oh my gosh! It's Drew!"

"Drew, can I have your autograph?"

"Drew? Will you make out with me?"

"Wow... It's Drew... Will you go out with me?"

"_Oh my gosh_, it's really _him_. By any chance, will you marry me?"

Obviously, I said, "No."

"Aww... _Why_?"

"Because if you are a true fan of mine, than you agree with everything I say. Isn't that right?" The girls glanced nervously at each other and slouched. Then, they nodded slowly. "Good," I said. A girl with short, blonde hair and blue eyes started to walk up to me. "Back away from Drew," May said, walking between the girl and me, protecting me from her.

"Oh? And why should I?" the girl talked back.

"Because _I_ said so," I butted in.

"Drewsie, stay out of this." _Drewsie_? Someone I don't know is calling me Drewsie? Ugh.

"Don't you _dare_ call me Drewsie. And for your entertainment, I have something all of you would like to see." I got on one knee and said, "May, will you marry me?"

May flushed with color and started smiling. The girls gasped. "Um... well... Ok." That was the meanest thing I ever did to my fans. The mob of girls were crying and shrieking in horror and jealousy. "Oh, what a smug little girl. Excuse me, did I say girl? I meant _freak_. She's so embarrassed. Maybe she doesn't deserve to say yes," a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes said. The blondie was a girl that stood out from the crowd of sobbing girls. "You're just jealous," May said. "What are you going to do for a face when a babboon wants his big, blubbery _butt_ back?" The girl stared at May in disgust. "_Excuse me_?"

"I said it perfectly clear. Maybe you're not so bright if you can't interpret that."

The girl glared at May and said, "Come on. Let's go." The girls kept on sobbing and screaming as they walked out of the Contest Hall. "By the way, the name's Brittney..." Brittney winked at me.

"Oh, how lovely. Bratty Brittney."

May and I guffawed hysterically, and I think we caught attention. People started to stare at us in wonder. "So... Do you want to look at the stage?" I asked.

"Ok!" May said cheerfully. The stage was big and bright, especially with the sun out.

"Wow..." May said, observing every inch of the Contest stage. "Can't wait till the Contest starts tomorrow!"

I just stood against the wall, watching May stare at everything she could. A girl with reddish-brown hair cautiously started making her way toward me, blushing as she walked. "Um... E-E-E-xc-c-use me, b-b-b-ut are you D-D-D-r-r-r-ew...?" The small girl with the bright green-bluish eyes studdered.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Probably another fan girl.

"Wow! It r-r-rea-a-a-lly i-i-s y-y-y-ou... I'm... Brianna..."

"Brianna?" I remember that name from somewhere. "You mean from Hoenn?"

"Yes, sir."

"I remember you know! You were that girl that May mistaked me for sending her a rose..."

"Mm-hm. You actually remember me from last year! I almost got my five ribbons, If only Vibrava evolved..."

"Don't worry about him, just a few more work, and it'll evolve into Flygon."

"Are you competing in the contest tomorrow? I am!"

"No, but I am probably watching."

"Will you cheer for me?"

"Sure."

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Drew!" Oh no... Not the "Mr.Drew" thing again.

"Anytime."

"Are you traveling alone, Mr. Drew?"

"Oh, no. I'm traveling with May, for a change."

"A-HA! So you do like May! And May likes you! I knew it!"

My cheeks turned faintly pink. "Drew's in love! Drew's in love! ..." Brianna kept chanting on.

May suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She startled me and asked, "With _who_?"

Brianna openly spoke and said, "With _you_, of course! Why do you think he's letting you travel with her?"

May turned a bright, crimson red. "Oh... well..."

Brianna chanted, "May likes Drew! May likes Drew! May likes Drew! ... Aww, how cute! You two are blushing!"

I was?!? But... May... She's blushing... That means... A phone started ringing all of a sudden. "Sorry to interrupt. Excuse me..." Brianna answered her ringing cell phone as she walked away. "I'm going back to the Pokémon Center... Are you going back too?" I asked.

"I guess." We walked back, and May glanced at the ring she adored. She really likes, doesn't she. I clicked the lock open with the key, and closed the door as May came in. We threw ourselves on the same bed, and I laid on top of May. "Oops... Sorry..." I apologized as I got off her and leaped on the other bed. "I ordered some steak for both of us before we left, it should be coming in a few minutes," May said assuringly. A knock on our door was heard. May got up and opened the door. There stood Brianna.


End file.
